We can take a shot
by Puzini123
Summary: Draco confesses his long love to Harry, and he thinks that Harry rejected him. Actually, Harry just needed a moment to think. The two take a chance at romance and go through difficulties life makes them put up with together.
1. chapter 1

"Harry?" Draco rushed up by the Gryffindor's side.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Could we talk for a moment? Alone?"

Harry was surprised, but agreed. The two walked over to the magic garden and sat by the lake.

"Well? What is it? I've got things to do you know, so make it quick please."

"Yeah, um. I wanted to ask you something very important."

"Well? I'm listening?"

"You see, I know I haven't made the greatest choices in my life before, and I know we haven't gotten along very well. But for the past three years, I have really noticed myself feeling somewhat attracted to you. I know it sounds stupid, as we are so different and it seems like a no chance, but I really like you. I just thought I'd let you know. I don't care whether you reject me or not, but please don't tell anyone about this."

Harry sat in shock, staring at the still water and the silver moonlight dancing over it's surface. He swallowed hard. He didn't know someone like Draco would be able to love him, or love at all really. But he really couldn't forgive him for everything he has done in the past, and he didn't even like him that way if any at all.

He nodded slowly and avoiding eye contact, stood up and slowly left without saying a word. Draco was heartbroken. If Harry did that, he rejected him. Definitely. There was no other explanation for his reaction.

Draco looked at the still water, twirling a small stone in his fingers. He felt tears dwell up in his eyes, making his vision go blurry. He hated Harry for rejecting him like that.

He felt tears stream down his cheeks as he recalled how Harry just got up and left, not saying him anything. Not goodnight, not sorry, not I like you too, nothing. The empty silence shattered his heart.

He hurled the stone into the still water with great force, shouting out a great amount of air, cracking the soft muttering around other students. The garden fell silent and all eyes were on him.

Draco turned around and eyed the crowd. "What are you lot staring at? Can't one suffer a heartbreak for once in his life?" He grumbled at the students, fiercely looking around for any speaker.

Others shook their heads in denial and went back to their chatting. Draco turned back to the water, and buried his face in his hands. He softly sobbed into his pale silky hands helplessly, tears rolling down his wrist and into his sleeve.

His sobs died away and were turning to soft hiccups when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He tried to stop the hiccups, as he turned around to have his silver-blue eyes face shiny emerald.

Harry gave him a sorry smile, and knelt down next to him. He didn't move the hand from his shoulder, and gently caressed Draco's cheek with his soft thumb. The silence stretched for a few minutes as Harry kept caressing his cheek and smiling at the blonde, calming him down.

As the hiccups faded away, Draco wiped his red eyes on his sleeve and turned away from Harry. He knew the boy saw his disappointment and he was embarrassed. Harry cleared his throat and looked for his words.

"Draco. I'm sorry, I just really don't think we could ever be together and live happily ever after at the same time. I just don't think that is possible."

" I know! You don't have to shove it in my face!" Draco shouted at him, turning his way. Harry could see the pain in his expression, as his eyes were full of hurt and rejection, his face stained in wet tracks of tears.

"Shh. Draco, please keep your voice down if you still want this to stay between the two of us." Harsh squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, shooting him a disapproving look, as all eyes were on them again.

Draco shook his head apologetically. "Sorry. Actually, no. I'm not sorry. I am finally trying to be nice here. I am spilling my heart out to you, trying to change for you, and you just reject me like that. You didn't even apologize or anything. You just silently walked away from me. I hate you!"

"Oh, do you really? I thought that just a few minutes ago you said you loved me. Am I wrong?"

"Yeah, I said it. But what does it matter? We are just not meant to be, are we? At least that's what you say. You don't want to be with me. I knew it. I knew that following the dark lord will take a lot from me, but I didn't know I would become such a total looser."

"You are not a looser Draco, although you could be more considerate of your actions."

"Hey! I spent at least a week preparing myself to come out to you!"

"Okay okay, calm down. And by the way, I never said I rejected you. Also, I thought you said you wouldn't care if I did."

Draco's gaze dropped down to his shoes, suddenly finding his black horse tail hair shoe laces a very interesting object to examine. He was now confused whether Harry actually liked him or not.

"What do you mean? Am I not a 'foul loathsome evil little cockroach' or what?"

"Those are Hermione's lines not mine. And I mean that I never said I didn't want to be with you. I didn't say no to your confession. Or, not yet at least."

Draco nodded understanding. He looked back at Harry, feeling more confident now than before.

"So, does that mean you like me?"

"Well, I don't deny I have developed a rather peculiar interest in you over the past two years."

"Does that mean... we could be together?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes hopefully, searching for the slightest hint of mercy and allowance.

"Well, we could take a shot." Harry said smirking, leaning in closer to Draco. The thumb that caressed his shoulder was now holding his chin, pulling him in.

The two boys closed their eyes and shuddered at the feeling of their lips touching in a head spinning kiss. Draco was unresponsive at first, but then he slowly started kissing back and they started making out.

Harry's tongue was seeking entrance into Draco's warm mouth, which the boy allowed after a moment or two of urging hesitation. Their tongues interwind, and soon enough Draco felt Harry's hand in his hair.

He wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor and deepened the kiss. Harry ran his fingers through the platinum hair, feeling every soft strand of it.

Soon enough, a group of students noticed them and started clapping slowly. Others caught up with the sight and soon enough everyone was clapping for the two boys. They slowly broke apart, only daring to open their eyes once they were a fist or two away from each other's faces.

Draco felt loved for the first time in his whole life. He was sure that if Harry would actually love him back, he would be the best to do so. But Draco was still not sure whether Harry was actually submitting into a relationship or just pushing his buttons and pulling his strings, smiling at him with a knife behind his back.

The two stood up and slowly started making their way back to the school dinner hall, when Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and the Gryffindor entangled their fingers. They stepped into the hall and were puzzled by one obstacle.

Which table to sit at? The two were from different houses and had to make a choice. If Draco wanted to make a change for Harry, he would have to sacrifice it all.

Harry slowly pulled him towards the Gryffindor table, reassuringly squeezing his hand. The Gryffindors were staring at them with interest, which made Draco really uncomfortable.

Draco snatched his hand away, pressing it to his side. He just wanted to go back to his own table and pretend that nothing every happened. Harry shook his head in disappointment, but understanding the other boy's position.

He reached out a welcoming, silent hand, offering Draco to take it. Draco stumbled for a while but then slowly reached out his hand and took hold of Harry's. Harry guided him towards his seat and let Draco sit down by an empty spot beside him.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked with a mouthful of chicken, overlooking the shy Draco.

"For your information Ron, he is my boyfriend. He has every right to sit beside me." Harry snaked an arm around Draco's waist pulling him in closer to his side.

"What? Dean chocked out, the pumpkin juice almost squirting out through his nose.

"Damn right." Harry pressed a few kisses to Draco's ear lobe, almost sucking on it gently. That made the Slytherin blush hard, feeling uncomfortable. But he relaxed into the touch and smiled at the sudden tingle.

"O-kay?" Hermione put up with it, feeling happy for Draco who's face was finally shining with delight and love.

Draco kissed back at Harry, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. His eyes fell on the Slytherin table and his smile faded. The Slytherins were watching him with a deep look of envy and betrayal as they watched their prince leave his folk.

The smile returned to his face as Ron nudged him in the shoulder, becoming friendly and welcoming all of a sudden. "Hey mate, don't worry about it I think you will be better off here."

"I am not leaving my house, I am just sitting here. I know the Slytherins will find it unacceptable to let Harry sit with me at our table, so I will be sitting here."

"Nice choice. We'll get along pretty well." Everyone else at the table nodded, accepting Draco into heir circle of friendship. It felt nice to make so many friends so soon.

The dinner finished, and it was already curfew. Harry kissed Draco a long, sweet, goodnight kiss and sadly they parted, leaving to their dormitories.

Draco couldn't sleep. His heart was racing of excitement, as he felt loved. Finally, he had a chance to fix everything and maybe gain himself a sweet and precious boyfriend he wanted for so long.

He had a good grip, and now he just had to hang on and climb until he reached the top. At around 5am, he finally started dozing off to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up from a big splash of cold water in his face. Blaise was standing before him with a wand, pointing it at him fiercely.

"Ah, good morning Draco. Had a good nights sleep?"

Draco thought of back in time and realized that actually he had. He nodded slowly, expecting Blaise to slap him or something like that. Blaise put a hurtful hand on him quite often. But Draco didn't really care. Whatever abuse he was put up to, he could take it.

When he was young, his father commonly used him as a sex doll ever since six years old. He remembered that before bed time he would always come in, and instead of a "good night" he would always rape him until he bled. Even now, whenever he returned home for holidays, everything repeated.

His father commonly abused him. The worst of all was when he came home angry, and then started to drink. That meant almost certain death for Draco, he would lock himself up in his room and pretend he was not there until his father busted the door down. If his father found him while in a drunken state, it would always mean kicking, slapping, punching, whipping and sexual abuse.

But he could put up with whatever happened to him. He had already got used to the fact that he was always told all around him that he was useless, that he should go kill himself or that he couldn't do anything by himself. That he was a dependent, disgusting humiliation of a disappointment. But he could put up with it. He was used to it. And now, he finally wanted to feel some love.

"Well, not really as I went to sleep at 'round 5am, but actually the three hours of sleep really gave me enough energy. You?"

"Oh, well you know. Went to bed early, woke up early as well. I'm already up for about one or two hours. Boooring!"

"Haha, I can imagine. Well anyway, wanna go to hogsmeade today? I mean, the spring holiday late snow isn't really going to affect anything much."

"Nah sorry, can't. I've still got to write about twenty to thirty thank you cards for the Christmas presents."

"Christmas was long ago."

"I know, but I decided to put everything behind my shoulder and forget about it until the deadline and do everything in the last few days. You know how that goes?"

"Oh yeah. Okay then. Well, I will be going. I don't want to spend the entire holiday indoors. We have only got two weeks left of the spring break and I will not miss out on them."

"Alright, looks like you've got plans. Enjoy." Blaise said chuckling, taking out a quill, ink pot and many small pieces of parchment. There was already a tiny pile of about five or ten finished cards.

Draco dressed up and ran downstairs for breakfast. At the entrance to the dining hall, he physically bumped into Harry. Draco fell down to the floor, while Harry tried to stabilize himself and held balance.

Hermione helped Harry stay on his feet, as he was rather dizzy after the big run in. Ron reached out a helping and offering hand for Draco. He took it and was pulled up to his feet with care.

"You guys alright?" Said Hermione, looking from one boy to another worriedly.

"Yeah." The two muttered in unison, coming back to their senses.

"Well. Good morning, I guess." Draco laughed, and the others caught up.

"Yeah, a good morning indeed." Harry leaned in and gave Draco a light peck on the lips, before the four walked into the great hall. Draco wanted to sit at his own table, but also wanted to sit with Harry.

"Harry?" He pulled on his sleeve to gain attention.

"Ya?"

"I'll go sit with my table, is that okay?" He expected Harry to reject the request and be forced to sit by his boyfriend's side. Instead, Harry smiled and nodded acceptingly. He gave Draco a final little kiss and they parted ways.

"What's the deal?" Asked Tara, when Draco was already seated at his table.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Potter."

"Oh." Draco blushed hard, not knowing how to explain what happened yesterday.

"Well, remember I have been into Potter for a while now?" Many eyes were on him.

"Well yesterday I confessed my feelings to him. First I thought he rejected me, but then he said we could take a shot and try to make some sweet relationship."

"Wow, congratulations. Potter is a rather tricky person to get to. But I guess it's no news to you, as no matter how many times you tried to bug him, h didn't budge."

"Are you telling me I'm a failure?"

"Maybe."

"Keep your tongue behind your gritted teeth Tara, you're playing with fire." A boy beside her warned. Draco nodded, admitting the stated information.

When he finished breakfast which included only a boiled egg and a tastier, he kindly excused himself and left the table. He didn't eat much as whenever he was put up to abuse, he would always throw up after that.

He got really thin that way and lost a lot of needed weight. Now he didn't eat much in case of being abused again. Also, his stomach couldn't take in big amounts of food anymore as it shrunk in volume of starvation.

He walked out into the garden where yesterday he had his first kiss. He walked up to the lake and threw pebbled in it, enjoying the soft plopping sound and the singing of the birds. He had tossed about eighteen, when two arms wrapped around him from behind. He recognized the soft touch.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Draco." He muttered into his shoulder, resting his head on it.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep all night."

"Same I went to bed at like, 5am and was woken up by Blaise at 8."

"Haha, poor thing." He kissed Draco's soft neck, moving back the warm Slytherin scarf. Draco shuddered as his bare neck was exposed to the chilly morning air and Harry's tender lips pressed against the warm, soft bare skin.

"Don'!" Draco hummed, pressing his shoulders to his sides and closing the gap between the neck and the scarf.

"Okay then. You know what? I think you should have just let me kiss you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are about to regret your decision." A playful evil smirk was plastered on Harry's face, as he grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down the back of Draco's coat.

He ran aback a couple of feet, and couldn't help laughing at how Draco was squirming while attempting to get the snow out.

"What? Can't bare the cold touch?" Harry teased, forming another snowball and throwing it in Draco's shoulder.

"Oh, it's on!" Draco grabbed some snow and compressed it into a quick snowball. Seconds later it landed in the back of Harry's head, excess of the splintered snow falling down his warm back.

Moments after, another snowball landed in the side of his head and snow was now in his ear. Harry really knew where to throw.

Draco made a quick sneaky snowball and shoved it into his pocket. He walked up to Harry with empty hands, showing he was disarmed. Harry let him get close up and his stupidity played a hard game on him.

Draco snatched the snowball out of his pocket and it landed Harry in the face. The fuzzy excess snow was tingling his face as it melted from the body heat.

"You sick little lizard" he whined, rubbing the snow off his face.

"I'm a snake, not a lizard. You should know it by now."

"Yeah. And I am a dangerous lion. I think you should have considered that before throwing that last snowball." Harry said, rubbing his glasses clean of the melted snow.

"Hugh?- AGH!" Draco shouted, as he was pushed into the late spring snow. Draco acted quick and grabbed onto Harry, who landed on top of him. The two wrestled for who was to be on the top. By the time they were almost out of energy, their backs were frozen from all the snow that went up the jackets.

Harry was on top of Draco again, who barely had any energy to fight for the position on top. He grabbed one of Harry's wrists and pushed away the stabilizing hand. Harry lost balance, and Draco took the opportunity to get to the top again.

"Not so fast." Harry was pushing Draco back down, but he still stayed midway between the ground and the position on top. Eventually he wrestled out of it, and was on top.

Seconds later Harry was fighting for victory again and Draco found himself being pushed back down. He resisted. He stood his ground with all his might, until a lusty kiss hit his neck.

That caught him off guard, and he was under Harry again. Harry locked his arms above his head, holding two wrists with one hand. He started pressing more gentle kisses down the Slytherin's jawline and collarbone, before pulling him up by the scarf into an actual big kiss.

They made out for a few minutes and then broke apart, gasping for air. They were laughing at their own childish behavior from minutes before, as they were already fifth years and such irresponsible behavior was not expected from them. But it was good to have some fun once in a while.

"I love you Harry. You're just too fucking amazing to hate." Draco beamed with joy. His deep blue eyes were shining with joy and love. He was having a great time with Harry, and he couldn't hope for any better. It was like they were together for a while now.

"Well, who knows. Maybe we actually are meant to be. But you never know."

"Oh, come on!"

"Fine fine, I love you too Draco." Harry gave him another breath taking kiss before pulling him up to his feet. He used a drying spell to dry their clothes, and a heating spell to warm them up. Their noses were red from the late cold, and their gloves, pants, shoes and backs were soaking wet and it was freezing.

"Hey, wanna go to hogsmeade? We can just have a look around at what's on the go.'

"Yeah, alright let's go." They raced each other to the big place of freedom and of course Harry won. Draco came last, but was rewarded with a 'participation award' kiss.

"I knew I had no chance against you, not fair."

"But you still dared to race me?"

"I'm a daredevil."

"Well then. If you really are so much of a daredevil, then I assume you will have the guts to enter 'Sappy Dream' with me. Draco stilled for a moment, but then gave in.

Sappy Dream was a shop only true lovers could enter. It sold cute treats and souvenirs, and every single thing in stock had something to do with love. You could only enter it with a partner that you loved, and that loved you back.

"Fine." Draco muttered, taking Harry's hand and allowing to be led to the door. He loved Harry with all his heart, and was afraid that the shop wouldn't let them in because Harry didn't love him back.

Instead, when they entered, the little bell above the door actually flamed up pink, and the lady behind the counter jumped in surprise.

"My my, that's some strong love going on between you boys. Wish to buy anything?"

Draco blushed, and looked around the shop. Around were heart shaped cotton candy, heart shaped lollipops, heart shaped glazed cupcakes, heart shaped everything!

"We'll take one medium cotton candy please." Harry pointed over to a heart shaped rose colored cotton candy, about the size of two heads. He was afraid to think of how big a 'large' or 'extra large' would be.

Harry reached out to her what had to be at least five coins, and she picked out about one or that payed."

"Have a 'lovely' day boys!" The friendly woman waved a goodbye to them as they exited the shop.

"Wow, I didn't expect the bell to flame up." Draco thought out loud, ripping off a small piece of the sweet cotton candy.

"Well, it does that only if true love enters the doors."

"Wow, I actually still yesterday thought our love may be fake."

"Nah. Then the bell would have simply dropped on us, and we wouldn't be able to enter."

"Okay that just sounds dangerous."

"So do I." Harry ripped off a big piece o cotton candy and chocked it into Draco's mouth. He hated it when there was too much sugar in his mouth and his body wanted to push it out revoltingly, but he kept it in and tried to swallow it anyway. Soon enough it melted into syrup and he just let it all down his throat.

He had excess pieces of sugar on his lips and attempted to wipe it off. He shot Harry a disapproving but playful look, which could only be saying 'I will get you too next time.'

Draco had wiped the big remains of sugar off his cheeks and nose, but he still had a lot on his lips. Harry took a chance and kissed the surprised and 'sweet' blonde. He licked the sugar off his lips in the kiss, and it tasted of strawberry and sugar.

Draco wiped some sugar off Harry's cheek with his thumb, and then gently caressed his jawline. They stopped walking and Harry took quick action.

They were standing under a tree, next to which were two tall bushes. Harry knew these bushes. Behind them was a small empty space, just big enough to fit in the two of them. It was covered up from view of other people from every side, and it was actually a rather good place for some moment of privacy.

Harry dragged Draco through the bush, as the weak twigs gave way and he was already locked in a space with Harry, pressed chest to chest.

Harry started hungrily kissing him, making his way down his jawline, neck and collarbone. He gently licked and sucked at every patch of skin exposed to him, and maybe had even unzipped Draco's jacket a little bit to kiss more of him.

Draco gasped at the sudden action. It felt good when Harry did that. It was quite ticklish but heartbeat-skipping and breathtaking at the same time.

Draco was lovingly rammed into the bushy wall behind him, and his arms were pinned above his head. That brought back a flashback of his father doing so to abuse him, and he pushed the startled Harry away.

"You alright? I'm sorry if I went too far there."

"No it's okay, it just brought back a flashback of my father abusing me like so. I am helpless in this position and it really made me freak out and struggle for freedom. So sorry."

"Draco, there is nothing to be sorry about. Your father treated you wrong, not like a father should treat his only child. I'm sorry I took it so far on our first date, I really should have considered your old time Pain."

"It's okay. Should we just get back on the track, or should we go home?"

"Home?"

"I mean back to school. It has really become my home over the years, as at my house there is nothing about it I can call a home."

Harry nodded. "Same. I never had a home. I never knew what it felt like to live with someone that loved and cared for you, and my aunt and uncle as you know, tried to make me forget what the word 'home' meant even. Here I feel safe and welcome, and here is my home."

Draco smiled that he had something else in common with Harry. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a slow kiss. Harry started kissing back immediately, their tongues seeking entrance.

Harry loved being with Draco. He had someone to love and care for, and someone that loved him back with all his heart. He never thought a death eater could love so good. A death eater.

"Wow, I didn't know a death eater could love so good." Harry phrased his thought shyly.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Harry, and those are yet to be discovered."

They got out of the bush and started slowly making their way 'home', chatting about school and personal life.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was sitting in the boy's dormitories when he was called downstairs to the common room. It was already lunch time and Blaise had finally finished with all the letters.

The two walked back to the great hall for lunch and again bumped into Harry, not physically this time.

"Hey Draco, wanna sit with me, or are you planning to sit with your friends?"

Draco looked questioningly at Blaise, who gave him a friendly shove into Harry's arms. " go ahead mate, I don't mind."

"Thanks."

Harry rushed over to the Gryffindor table with Draco and the two sat down. Food appeared on the table and Draco took just a half of a chicken wing and at least three spoonfuls of mashed potatoes. Harry noticed the tiny amount and almost chocked on his rice.

"Draco, that's really less. Don't you eat more?"

"No. This is most I can fit in me."

"Why?"

Draco quietly explained to Harry about the throwing up and the abuse.

"Bloody hell Draco, that's terrible!" Ron exclaimed, eyeing the tiny portion, having had overheard his explanation.

"Draco, you should really try to eat more. You are very unhealthily light and skinny, and I am starting to get worried for you."

"No Harry, I really can't."

"I never said you should eat a whole wale right away, start small." Harry piled up a couple more spoonfuls of mashed potatoes onto his boyfriend's plate, who knew that arguing with Harry was pointless like looking for a needle in a stash of hay.

He sighed and attempted to eat everything. He almost managed, but there was still a little left on the plate. He really couldn't eat any more.

"Harry I really can't finish this." Draco pushed the plate away from himself, feeling very full.

"I never said you had to lick the plate clean either. It's good you ate at least a little bit more than you usually do, and that's already a progress." Harry kissed Draco on the cheek reassuringly, and the Slytherin finally felt that he had Options and Choices.

A few minutes later, Draco was also capable of draining a glass of cherry juice and swallowing an oak meal and blueberry muffin. But by the time he was done eating, he really couldn't fit in another crumble of bread.

After lunch Hermione invited Draco over to the Gryffindor tower to play wizard chess with her, Harry and Ron. He of course agreed and spent a pretty good time there.

"Knight, F5." Ron hummed, watching his knight make a dangerous move.

"Pond E4" Harry moved his pond to protect his queen.

BOOM the pond shattered to pieces under the attack of a castle. His queen was in danger and soon enough was taken down by another pond.

The knight moved in to his king, and before he knew it, it was check mate for him. He handed his failing bet, a rare card with a great Quidditch player on it.

"You are a cold hearted monster Ron." Harry grumbled, handing over the precious card. Ron got so excited, he kissed it and put it in his right top chest pocket.

"Who else dares play against me?" He stood out like a king, jumping up on the arm of the couch.

"I do." Draco stepped up, and took position as black.

"Oh, and what are you betting?"

" a completion of any command."

"Hmm. Okay, I'm interested. I could do a lot with you. Fine. My bet will be the same."

The game began.

"Pond, A4"

"Pond, A5"

"Knight, F3"

"Rook, D7"

And so on until finally Ron's queen was already playing against him, and his king was under check.

"Queen, C2" an evil grin invaded Draco's face, the shocked Ron watched in horror as his king went down in a check mate."

"How?!"

"Many years of gaming, patience and skills."

Ron nodded sadly, realizing he would have to do whatever Draco said.

"Oh and by the way, you can relax. I have no fun in ordering you around, I just played for fun. You can let go."

"Then why did you play?"

"I already said it. Because I played for fun, not power. And also because you beat my boyfriend."

Harry wrapped a loving arm around Draco and pulled him on his lap on the sofa. He gently kissed his temple, and hummed into his ear, "my hero."

Draco smiled at the soft tingling touch of Harry's breath and gently pushed him away.

"Stop!" He whined, playfully giggling at how Harry attempted to sneak an arm under his shirt, trying to caress his stomach.

"No." Harry hummed, kissing the Slytherin's sensitive ear.

"Stooop."

"Nooo."

"Cut it out you two, you're not alone in here." Said George, giving the two a warning tick on the back of their heads.

"George, stop! Why did you do that?" Asked Hermione, attempting to gift her friend, and one new, a cute moment together.

"Because I'm bored, and I came here to read. Not watch the two of them snog each other."

"We aren't snogging." Harry stated, wrapping a protective arm around his boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're doing something far worse than that." Draco muttered, and everyone chuckled, attempting to hold back their laugher, as they overheard him say it.

"Mad at me?"

"Maybe."

"Do I have to apologize?"

"Maybe."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Maybe." Draco looked at him cheekily and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry shook his head. Being Draco's boyfriend would be a pain in the ass, but it would eventually be worth it. Draco was a good bloke, no doubt. He was just used, manipulated and forced to make wrong decisions way too much in his life. He had a rough life, and Harry's personal goal was to take away that long lived pain.

"See? And what are you doing now then, Hugh?" George asked triumphantly, folding his arms on his chest.

"Snogging." The two said in unison, sounding annoyed.

Time sped by like a rushing stranger, taking with it the friend's energies and free time. By the time they were done playing, it was already 7pm, which meant time for dinner. Draco was going to sit at his own table, but Harry insisted he sat with him.

He made sure Draco ate more than he did before, but also made sure not to stuff him like a thanksgiving turkey. Draco ate well, but had to sit for about an hour digesting, before he could go do anything else.

"Guys, wanna take a stroll in the park?" Ron suggested, leaping to his feet and putting the wizarding chess back on the shelf.

"Yeah, I don't see why not" Harry allowed,

"Sure" Draco agreed,

"Yeah, sounds good." Hermione replied,

"Let's go" said the twins in unison.

The lot grabbed their jackets, wrapping in warm scarves and shielding their hands from frost bite with woolen warm gloves. They wore tall boots to keep away the high snow, and thick winger jeans. It was already spring, but the winter had just started to take it's full might.


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked through the dimly lit garden, it began to snow big, fluffy specks of light snow. It was falling at vertical angle, looking like angels coming down to earth, as there was absolutely no wind.

Specks of snow gorgeously lay in Hermione's curls, not melting, embellishing her look.

"Blimey Hermione, you look... wow." Ron breathed out, as Hermione gorgeously spun in the snow, her school skirt twirling cutesy at the rotation. Her hair was, yet again, specked with particles of snow and her beautiful facial features stood out in the gentle blue and purple light of some glowing plants.

"Yeah, I can say the same about my bloke." Harry caught up on words, watching his boyfriend crouch down and fiddle with some plant that had been ripped out of the ground by other students, but it's roots were still in good shape and it could be replanted, which was what he was attempting.

The moon was blacked out by clouds, so Draco's hair was shimmering and reflecting the blue and purple lights slightly. The tip of his nose was slightly red from the cold, and so were his cheeks. His hands were also slowly turning red, as he took his gloves off to re-plant the plant.

His black tight jeans stretched on his legs in the crouching position, outlining their hot shape. A thick woolen Slytherin scarf was wrapped around his neck, hiding his chin and mouth. He was still managing to keep his perfect posture in the position he was in, his back straight and shoulders put. He didn't wear a hat, and snow rested in his hair too. He looked beautiful.

Harry took out his wand, but kept it hidden behind his back. Only the tip of it stuck out and when Draco finally stood up and was pulling his gloves on, Harry didn't miss his chance to make a hustle.

"Accio"

Draco's gloves went flying into Harry's hand, and Draco just stared at the spot where the gloves were in his had moments before. Then he snapped out of it, and looked to his side at Harry who was waving his gloves before him teasingly.

"Give them back Harry."

"No."

"Harry, now."

"Make me."

Draco drew out his wand, and the two stood opposite each other.

"Are they seriously going to duel over gloves?" Hermione whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." Ron used it as an excuse, wrapping his arms around his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Scared Potter?" He put so much envy into the surname, Harry actually felt kind of hurt.

"You wish." Harry shot out his wand, but was disarmed way too soon for his liking.

"Expeliarmus!" Harry's wand shot out of his hand, and Draco faked to catch it. Instead, he let the wand fly past his hand and get lost in the snow.

"Son of a bitch." Harry growled, threatening to throw the gloves into the lake.

"Don't."

"Fine, then find me my wand back."

"No."

"Oh come on, I won't be able to attack you anyway."

Draco rolled his eyes, and walked away from his position. "Matter of fact, keep them."

"Not so fast." Draco was launched across from him to the place he stood at seconds before, landing on his back with a thud into the soft snow.

"Find my wand."

"Fine, fine, here! See? Nothing happened to it." Draco got up, along with picking up Harry's wand from the snow. He shook the snow off his jacket, and wiped it off Harry's wand.

It let out an electrical charge, having been held in someone else's hands other than it's owner. Draco hissed, and put his stung hand to his lips, dropping the wand.

Harry chuckled and went to hug his unfortunate boyfriend, who had suffered enough embarrassment already. He spread his arms wide, welcoming Draco into his protective embrace.

Draco slowly walked close up to Harry, pressing chest to chest, nuzzling his neck, seeking for protection. Harry still didn't wrap his arms around him, having only half-closed his grip.

"What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry." Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist, and buried his face in his shoulder. His hand stung very bad, and he had a burn along the index finger where the wand had charged him.

He felt Harry's jacket under his eyes get wet, and an uncontrollable loud sob escaped him. He tried to hold his breath in to avoid crying more, but failed and sobs just kept coming from him.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, running a hand up and down his back, soothing down his crying. Draco moved his arms up from the waist, to Harry's neck and wrapped them around it. He wasn't really crying, or so he thought. He was just naturally reacting to the pain, and was seeking comfort.

"Hey, you alright?" Harry took Draco's hand and examined his burnt finger. It had a very long, bright red mark on it, the blood vessels under it having had popped from the electrical charge.

Draco nodded, wiping away the moist from his eyes with his sleeve. He buried his face deeper into his scarf, hiding his embarrassment, not very well. Harry ruffled his soft hair, and whispered in his ear in a calm, relaxing voice.

"Draco, I love your silly mistakes and risky moves almost as much as I adore all of you. I hope you learned a lesson?"

Draco nodded, pressing himself closer to Harry. He didn't want Harry to ever let go of him, as he felt very comfortable in his hold and presence.

"Well?"

"Never to steal or mess around with your wand?"

"Yes. But not only my wand that you're not allowed to touch, this also applies to other wands, do you understand?"

"Yea sorry."

"Harry gently slipped the gloves onto his boyfriend's frost-bitten hands, trying to avoid causing too much irritation.

Draco then cupped his gloved hands before his mouth, and breathed into them to warm them up.

"Okay, well that escalated quickly. Should we keep moving?" Hermione moved up cheerily from behind them, wrapping an arm around each and slowly pushing them forward. The two boys nodded and kept going, Ron catching up from behind them quickly and starting to mess with Hermione.

He then took a run up, and pushed her. She fell in between Draco and Harry, and landed in the snow.

"Ronald Weasley!" She yelped, attempting to stand up. Ron grabbed a bunch of snow in his hands and thew it on her. It went up her back, down her collar and got stuck in her hair.

"Yes, darling?" Ron crouched down next to her, looking at her mad face, laughing.

"You're messing with the wrong witch." She hopped up on her feet, and launched herself at Ron. She kinda flew over him, and he flipped back somehow and they made a couple of tumbles in the snow.

They ended up face to face, and shared a cute long kiss. When they broke apart, Hermione jumped to her feet with a cute giggle, leaving a breathless Ron on the ground.

"You two amaze me." Draco stared at them blankly, receiving a shove from Harry.

He pouted cutely, pulling at his boyfriend's raven hair playfully. Then, in one move he knocked off Harry's glasses, and he lost focus of the world around him.

"Wait, what? Why is everything so blurry?" Draco shrieked, rubbing his eyes in panic. He heard others laughing at him, and Ron was -apparently- rolling on the ground of laugher, while Hermione clutched her stomach and Harry bent down, took his glasses and put them back on, laughing too.

As Harry put on his glasses, both his and Draco's worlds swam back into vision. From the sudden clear vision, Draco stumbled back and kept going back until he felt solid ground under his right foot, and none under his left.

"Draco!"

Draco fell back wards, and found himself in a deep hole, which was apparently dug by some prankers, and then got covered by snow. He folded his arms over his chest and pouted, looking up at the three amused faces of his friends.

"Well, this day just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

"Okay, I think we should go home now. Who's with me?" Ron chuckled, helping Draco out of the deep hole. Everyone agreed, and they started making their way back 'home'.

Draco was wet, and had absolutely no desire to stay in the Slytherin dungeon for the night. He wanted to be closer to Harry, but knew he couldn't. His hopes faded away, along with the shine in his eyes as he lowered his head in thought and walked alongside Harry.

Harry kissed him on the neck, bringing surprise and excitement into his boyfriend's eyes. He wrapped an arm around his neck, having it hanging down his shoulder. Draco tried to wriggle out of his touch, and managed to do so.

"Hey, what seems to be the problem babe?"

"There is no point being together if I cant stay by your side at all times."

"Yes there is."

Draco huffed, nodding apologetically. Harry pulled Draco to his side, and whispered in his ear.

"You want to sleep with me, don't you?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, you have the chance right now." Harry took Draco's hand and kissed it gently. Even through the glove Draco could feel all the love spread throughout the kiss.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come to bed with me?"

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, Harry right away started pushing Draco upstairs. When he entered the Boy's dormitories, his jaw dropped.

It was dim lit in the afternoon with red lights, and it looked very comfortable. It was just the exact copy of the Slytherin room, but then themed Gryffindor. It had a humongous Gryffindor flag hanging on the wall, and a small Christmas tree stood in the corner since Christmas.

But the best of all, their room had windows. In the dungeon, there were no windows since they were underground. Here there was a lovely view out to the fields, garden and forest. Out the window, Draco could see Kayden and Oliver kissing and cuddling at the Quidditch field. The two just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

But over the time being, Draco noticed that Kayden was giving him sly looks and winks from time to time. He recalled him flirting with him, and once even hinted on a night in a bed together, but Draco didn't get the point until it was lost.

Kayden was five years older than Draco, and it was very disgusting to Draco that a guy way older than him that he barely knew, was hitting on him in such a dirty way.

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Wow Harry, this place is amazing. Better than mine, to say the least."

"Well, you can say thank you to Kayden for that. He put the biggest touches into this place to make all boys in Gryffindor feel safe and homy here."

"Wait, Kayden is in Gryffindor? I thought he was a Ravenclaw?"

"Yea he was, but then he resigned to Gryffindor for his boyfriend."

Draco shook up a little, but threw the feeling over his shoulder. He was here to sleep the night with his boyfriend, not worry about the slutty Kayden boy.

"C'mon now, it's getting late. Get changed and we can go to sleep."

Draco and Harry dressed down to only their boxers, as the air in the dormitory was rather warm, and Harry also had a pretty warm winter blanket. Harry used a spell, and made his single person bed into a four-poster bed for two.

Harry climbed under the covers, pulling Draco in with him. He inspected Draco's pale, beautiful well fit body. He had outlines of abs, which really showed that all that seeker practice really benefited him.

Draco removed Harry's glasses after some hesitation, as he expected his vision to go blurry again like in the garden, when Harry cast a 'karma' spell on him. He kissed Harry's Adam's apple, neck, jawline, lips, face, chest and shoulders.

Harry was a hot bloke, no doubt. Draco loved to see his boyfriend so hot and open in front of him, especially not having to be shy about anything.

Draco rested his head on Harry's chest and wrapped one arm over it, while Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and held him tight. Dreamland started welcomingly calling Draco into it's embrace, as he began to fall asleep to Harry's slow and rhythmic heart beat.

"Night love." Harry kissed the top of Draco's head, before giving himself in to the world beyond human that he was welcomed to each night.

"Night Harry. I love you."

While they were falling sleep, which didn't take long, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, Dean and other boys entered the dormitory and started getting ready for sleep.

Draco woke up at around 2am in a panic. Harry was shaking him awake, and earned a push in the chest from Draco, who didn't recognize his boyfriend.

"Shit... Draco, you alright? You are so freaked out, it's alarming."

"Yeah, sorry... just... nightmares..."

"Can I help you get rid of them somehow?"

"Maybe.." Draco smiled a shy grin, and ran his finger down Harry's stomach.

"Being a bad boy?" Harry grinned, pulling Draco on top of him.

"For you, I'm anything."

"Well then, be mine for the night?"

"Alright, fine.."

"Are you sure? I mean, if you're not ready I am not going to push you."

"Shut up and fuck me already." Draco rolled his eyes, and kissed Harry passionately.

Harry pulled off Draco's boxers, feeling his big hard cock. He right away started giving him a hand-job, forcing a loud moan out of Draco.

He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and cast a silencing spell around them, also closing the curtains around their bed.

"Be as loud as you want, nobody gotta know."

Draco blushed, and pushed himself deeper into Harry's warm hand. Shivers ran up his body, as Harry ran the thumb of his hand over the head of his hard member, turning on he lusty Slytherin.

"Harry, please don't torture me like that..."

"Fine, your choice not mine."

Harry used a lubricating spell and coated his middle finger in lube. He rubbed it against Draco's right entrance and then started slowly gingering him.

"It's cold..." Draco hissed through gritted teeth, as he enjoyed the new unusual feeling.

"I know it is. It will get heated up."

Draco let out a soft whimper from the cold feeling of the slippery lubed finger inside him. Then he let out a strong gasp and moan as not one, but two more fingers entered him right away. Harry was three finger-fucking him, scissoring the fingers open to stretch Draco.

At the same time, he was stroking Draco's cock, stimulating the blood flow. Draco was helpless and was ready to give himself in to Harry. He loved this, but he still felt it was a little too early. Right when he wanted to say it was too early and he wasn't ready yet, he was flipped on his back and kissed hard.

Harry lubed his own hard member and pushed the head of it into the slutty blonde slowly, careful not to hurt him. He went first slow, before slamming the full length into him.

"Shit, this is- FUCK! HARRY!!!" Draco screamed, as moisture dwelled up in his eyes and gathered at the corners. It hurt only a little as he has been stretched before, but it was still painful as Harry hit the end of Draco.

The Slytherin's back arched, and he came hard as Harry moved inside him, the thick fluid spreading over their stomachs.

"Well that happened quickly."

"Harry! I'm a virgin! Please go softer! Shit, you... UGH!"

Harry stared down at him in amusement. He never saw Draco get so angry at him over something so small. He kissed his neck, gently biting it, which made Draco forget about the pain and what he was shouting about.

"Shh. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you just feel so good I can't resist. I'll go slower okay?"

Draco hummed an "mhmm" in reply, closing his eyes as Harry started slowly moving inside him. Harry was big, and Draco was tight which doubled the pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck to feel more safe and comfortable. Harry bent down and kissed him every time he pushed deep inside Draco.

He felt himself getting close and started making hard, sharp movements inside Draco, which made the boy whine and moan louder.

Harry came with Draco's name on his lips, and Draco gasped deep as he felt a hard stream of thick, hot fluid fill him.

The two tried to catch their breaths, as they kissed passionately in between Breaths. Harry didn't want to pull out of Draco. He felt too good to dismiss.

"I don't want to pull out of you..."

"Then don't."

Harry lay down on top of Draco, this time his head was resting on Draco's chest. He fell asleep as Draco's tight ring of muscle was slowly relaxing, stopping the pulsation. The two fell asleep of exhaustion and pleasure, feeling happy as ever.

Draco had claimed the guy of his dreams, and it wasn't that hard. He felt safe next to Harry and could really be open and free with him.

"I love you Draco. I'm sorry I doubted your love before. You really are a good boyfriend."

"I love you too Harry. I couldn't wish for a better life mate. Do you think we can stay this perfect forever?"

"We can take a shot.'

~Fin~

Please review if you liked this story! I love you all my readers. FYI, I spend my free time reading your comments to know your precious opinion, your tips and suggestions. This story I whipped up in an hour or two, as right now I am on summer holidays and I am taking advantage of my free time, soon enough, high school will start again, and you know the stuff. Homework, presentations, tests, friends, no free time, etc. But I still manage to find a second or two to update my stories and publish new chapters.

I appreciate how you gift me the most precious thing any human can give, which is your time, to read my stories and review on them. It means the world to me to have people that support me in my writing when I write and share things I create.

I am a person who is limited to only three friends, who has been put into a heavy friend zone and who is told that they are an outcast, not 'popular' at school, out of style and have no talent.

The thing that pushed me to writing these stories is when the whole class had to be creative and write a two ending story about a historical fact. I scored the highest grade and the teacher said I had a strong talent for writing in detail and emotion. I am proud of that, as that is one of the only things I'm good at besides talking and drawing.

For anyone that is interested, my insta is crazyrussianthugger


End file.
